


A Christmas Surprise

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Series: Filled Prompts [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Charlie has a special gift, and a special request, for Dee.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/7/2017
> 
> tumblr prompt for a chardee wedding fic.
> 
> This is fairly ooc, and I’m sorry, but I just don’t see that stuff happening on this show. (and, honestly, don’t think I really want it to) I love their dynamic alone, and want them to get that trust and comfort from each other, but a super sweet & sappy ending doesn’t seem right. I don't think anyone really really expects it, right? That's part of the fun of fics. (Yet, I became way more emotional and invested in this than I expected.)
> 
> I took some inspiration from [A Crisismas Carol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8867293/chapters/20328736)

Dee and Charlie sat on the couch, late on Christmas Eve. They had all closed Paddy’s around 10, and went home; they couldn’t sell booze on Christmas, so what was the point? It was a shitty holiday anyway- the less they were reminded of it, the better.

They had been watching some cheesy Christmas movie Charlie had insisted on, one he had loved as a kid with claymation and singing, when he abruptly shut the tv off.

“Midnight! It’s officially Christmas!” he had the same excited tone as a child- one that actually got presents and had a nice family to celebrate with.

“So what?” Dee laughed, slightly bitter, “That doesn’t mean shit.”

“Well, you can open your present, now!” Charlie explained, as if they did this every year.

“We don’t do gifts for each other” Dee reminded him, watching as he reached down into the cushions, searching for something. He found what he was looking for, pulling out a small box and balancing it in one hand. “Well, it’s for me too. Kinda. Depends on what you say next.” 

Dee gingerly took it. It looked like something jewelry would come in- but that couldn’t be right- the idea was too big. It was probably something he found at the dump or sewer, and stuck the mystery item in there. “If it’s spiders, or some weird shit like that, I swear to God I’ll-“

“Just open it!” Charlie cut her off, eagerly.

Giving him one more suspicious glance, and beginning to feel nervous, she cautiously lifted the lid, eyes widening significantly upon finding a shimmering ring inside. Forgetting to breathe for a moment, she pulled it out, inspecting, eyes sliding between Charlie and the object.

His eagerness had suddenly vanished, replaced by nervousness.  He knew what wanted to say, and had been ready for this moment all day, but now that it was really here, it wasn’t as simple. “So, um, I really like being with you. And we  _really_  are a good team. It’s something I want to do, y’know…forever. So, I was thinking, you might want to, uh… marry me?”

Dee watched him for a moment, trying to process the words. She had thought about it before- marrying Charlie, but always felt a little ashamed of it, always deciding on ‘no.’ But now that the possibility was real, something changed. Suddenly, it was something she wanted more than anything. The matching rings, those exclusive titles they shared with only each other, actual documented proof that someone loved her. That feeling was cheesy and this, now, was far from what she had dreamed of, but it was real, and it was perfect.

It must’ve been too long a silence- a bad sign in his mind, Dee realized, because he had started backtracking, “You don’t have to answer right now. I mean, you can think about it. Just-” but he was cut off by a whisper.

“No.” she breathed. “Yes” Shaking her head lightly, hoping to organize thoughts, watching his anxious expression. “I mean, no, I don’t need time. The answer is yes.”

His eyes lit bright, and she could see the relief appear, “Really?” She nodded as he took the ring back, gently grabbing her left hand, sliding it onto her finger. Dee stared down, watching the gentle movement. There was nothing extraordinary about it, the ring, not like the ones she admired in windows and glass cases; a thin, sliver band, a single (probably fake) diamond in the center. It was small, and simple- like Charlie, like  _them_.

“Alright,” she said. “Now, stop smiling so I can kiss you.”


End file.
